Odioso deseo
by istharneko
Summary: "Mi prima era una mujer hecha para un cuento de hadas, se merecía a alguien que la amara y besara el suelo que ella pisase; un príncipe cuya armadura brillante reflejase su hermoso rostro. Y yo… bien, yo era más bien un tirano de negra armadura.". Rape/Crime Traducción del original "Odioso desejo" de KamiiB.


**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí os traigo una traducción de un fic de KamiiB, con su permiso. Es bastante fuerte, nada bonito y advierto a los sensibles de no seguir leyendo. Un saludo a todos :)

Alertas: **Violación, crimen**, etcétera.

* * *

**Odioso deseo**

_Original de: **KamiiB**_

_Traducción: Istharneko_

* * *

Dicen que existe una tenue línea entre el amor y el odio. Yo no creía esa teoría porque de cualquier manera, la odiaba, y ese odio por mi prima era absoluto. Siendo así, jamás podría amarla.

Hinata era dulce, amable y cariñosa pero para mí sólo era una virgen, ingenua y deliciosa. Me cabreaba porque invadía mis sueños y siempre despertaba empapado de semen y sudor. Me tentaba, deseaba penetrarla hasta hacerla sangrar y oírla gritar mi nombre, fuese por placer o dolor. Era mi fantasía más impía y me parecía algo imposible. Mi prima era una mujer hecha para un cuento de hadas, se merecía a alguien que la amara y besara el suelo que ella pisase; un príncipe cuya armadura brillante reflejase su hermoso rostro. Y yo… bien, yo era más bien un tirano de negra armadura.

Allí estaba, jadeante y mojado sobre mi cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo mientras me masturbaba. Esperaba que la tensión pasase, pero no, aquella noche nada fue suficiente; nada saciaba mis ganas de desflorar el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de Hinata y manchar aquella piel de porcelana con _mis_ marcas, hacerla mía antes de que fuese del Inuzuka, junto a quien, aquella misma noche, había anunciado su boda. Quizá era eso lo que no me dejaba dormir, el mismo motivo por el que me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

Ella dormía tranquilamente, por lo que fue fácil cogerla del lecho y llevarla lejos del clan. Cuando despertó, ya estábamos lejos de la villa y nadie conseguiría oír sus gritos. Aún soñolienta, tardó algunos segundos en entender lo que estaba sucediendo y, cuando se dio cuenta, me empujó y se libró de mis brazos, golpeándose contra el suelo, sin embargo, fui lo bastante rápido para frustrar su tentativa de huida.

La sentía bajo mi cuerpo, vulnerable, a mi merced y no estaba dispuesto a ser amable. No tendría misericordia.

Gritaba, luchaba, pero ella siempre había sido débil. Callé sus gritos con un beso lleno de lujuria. Mordí sus labios carnosos y sentí el gusto metálico de su sangre escurriendo por su quijada y sus sonrosadas mejillas. Aseguré sus manos sobre su cabeza y, con una de las mía, apreté con fuerza sus grandes senos. Sus ojos puros se llenaron de lágrimas, sollozando e implorando que parase, pero eso sólo aumentó mi erección.

Con los dientes, rasgué los finos tirantes de su camisón de satén y me abalancé sobre sus pezones rosados, mordiendo y chupando con deleite mientras arañaba sus costillas dejando su piel blanca llena de verdugones.

Mi prima ya había parado de llorar, sólo gimoteaba mientras de sus ojos se escurrían lágrimas que no cesaban. Dejé chupetones por sus senos, que ostentaban las marcas de los violentos mordiscos que le daba. Su sangre era dulce y comenzó a gustarme sentirla en mi boca.

Forcé mis rodillas entre sus piernas, abriéndolas para encajar entre ellas. Le arranqué las bragas de algodón, magullando la piel de sus caderas en el proceso e introduje mi dedo en ella, sólo para sentir el calor que emanaba.

A esas alturas, mi miembro latía y mis testículos estaban doloridos por tanto esperma acumulado. Bajé mis pantalones lo más rápido que pude y entonces, Hinata volvió a gritar y a debatirse. Pero no iba a parar, no ahora.

La invadí de una vez, con fuerza, hiriendo la rígida carne de mi dulce y casta prima mientras oía el grito agudo y desesperado que arañaba sus cuerdas vocales. Me retiré de su interior y entré una vez más. Tras aquello, dejó de estar seca y resultó más fácil -y delicioso- penetrarla, pero no era su excitación lo que me mojaba: era la sangre de su pureza la que se escurría y manchaba las piernas de ambos. La cogí de las caderas y la empujé hacia mí. Quería metérsela del todo. Lo hice varias veces hasta que no aguanté más y gocé, llenándola con mi polla y vaciándome en ella. La dejé en el suelo y sentí como el viento congelaba el sudor que me cubría.

Había un pequeño problema con todo esto: no había pensado en las consecuencias. Hinata no era una cualquiera, sino una noble, heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Mi pena sería cruel, demasiado pesada. Cogí uno de mis kunais, cuidando de no dejar huellas digitales en él, y lo clavé en su pecho, atravesando su corazón puro, bondadoso y sagrado, casi tan inmaculado como ella misma.

Me sumergí en el lago para refrescarme y limpiar aquella sangre Hyuuga que no era mía. Verifiqué que no había manchas en mis pantalones antes de volver a casa y abandonar a mi prima a los gusanos. Fingiría que no había ocurrido nada.

Era un monstruo.

Hiashi no tardó en notar la ausencia de su hija. Toda Konoha se empeñó en buscarla y yo era uno de esos _"desesperados" _por encontrar a la futura líder de mi clan. Le hice una promesa a mi tío y debía cumplirla.

Todos se conmocionaron cuando Hinata fue encontrada en aquel estado tan deplorable. La rabia se dibujaba en cada cara que supo de la cruel muerte de la pobre infeliz. La villa estaba de luto por haber perdido a una flor como ella.

Era obvio que habría una investigación, y mi ADN estaba en el cadáver putrefacto de mi prima. Comenzaba la cuenta atrás para mi fin pero no desperdiciaría ni un minuto. Adoré lo que hice con Hinata. Realmente, hay una línea muy fina entre el amor y el odio. Hinata me hizo sentir vivo, matarla me llenó de un placer absoluto, mayor aún que haberla poseído. Me enamoré de quitar la vida de manera tan sacrílega…

…y los ojos azules de Ino Yamanaka comenzaron a perturbar mis noches.


End file.
